Psylocke and the kid
by Tazirai
Summary: In which Psylocke has to determine if she can help a young mutant or be his plaything.
1. Richard Deeds Speedster

In which Psylocke has to determine if she can help a young mutant or be his plaything.

Psylocke was one of those heroines who needed time between adventures to recoup and recover.

Being the rough and tumble heroine was no her thing. Which is one of the reasons she wears an

armoured costume. Even with it, her misadventures can take their toll.

Her last outing was with the younger Heroine :iconburstlion:. It had been a terrible outing, but

they were able to escape their peril and with reinforcement they were able to get the villains.

But Psylocke had been knocked out twice, yet was able to encourage those in the area to help them.

They succeeded and defeated the villains. That was a week ago.

Several days at the spa, and many massages soothed her aching body. She hadn't worn the armour

that time. She sat at home watching television. Even on her days off, She often wore the bodysuit.

It was her fulltime job now that she gave her institution to Dream Catcher. She would get calls for

help with a task and didn't need to waste time getting dressed. Besides she loves wearing the suit,

it felt good not only on her skin, but just felt comfortable to wear.

Today, she got a call from Oneira Kingsley, the Dream Catcher.

"Hullo Elizabeth! How have you been?" Her friend asked.

"Very well Oneira. It's been a rough couple weeks but I'm good." Elizabeth said.

"Rough adventuring I take it? Somebody knocked you around?" Oneira quizzed.

"Yep. Some barmy young hoodlums got the drop on me and a Younger heroine. We were able to overcome

them eventually. But I got banged around a bit. She did also."

"Well I hope that you are up to a bit of a somewhat safe adventure. You game?" Oneira asked.

"I'm still a bit knackered, but what do you have?" Elizabeth asked walking outside to sit on her deck.

Oneira told her the tale of a young kid who was possibly possessed of super powers. She'd like

Elizabeth to investigate. The kid was a young lad, who seemed to cause trouble, and be seen at various

parts of town. He's been seen on video at multiple places. She wasn't sure if he possibly possesses

some form of Technopathy and can control electronics in his vicinity. Maybe he was a Speedster.

Either way, if he was a young thug, or even just a new mutant trying out his powers and needed

an intervention.

"I'll suit up just in case. You know me! My outings never go quite as I'd like them too." Elizabeth stated

taking a drink of her tea. She sighed and adjusted her hair. She pulled up the mask and got ready to head out.

Oneira gave her all the information she needed. Elizabeth visited the locations that the youth had been seen.

She wondered to herself. "It's funny that as a childless woman, I'm always having these interactions with

kids."

Using her Psychometric powers she was able to locate the general location of the youth to a street off

Longship way. It was a small neighborhood. But still many houses to search. She didn't feel like going

door to door in her costume. She decided to use her powers to Telelocate the youth based on the information

she gleamed from her previous psychic scans. Locating the home of the Youth. One Richard Deeds. She

sought to see if his parents were about. She called as an official of the British government. Which she was.

She informed the father that she'd like to visit and speak with them about their son. He agreed and

scheduled an appointment for that evening once the boy was home.

When Richard arrived. He had been met by Psylocke as she stood there in her armoured costume.

She'd spoken to the parents about him, and they informed her that yes their son was indeed a

mutant. He seemed to possess superhuman speed. He had an amazing appetite and was always hungry.

He also had a bit of a hair trigger temper. That may be the reason he acted out. Psylocke had quizzed them

and asked to read their minds for information on things at home. The parents had reluctantly agreed.

Psylocke was a famous heroine, and if she was at their home, then things must need to be addressed.

She found nothing out of the normal with the parents. But as she stood now in front of their child,

she could see that the problem seemed to lay with him.

"Hullo Richard, may we speak? Do you know who I am?" Psylocke asked.

"Yeah, Captain Britains wimpy sister?" he smirked.

"Be NICE Richard!" his mother called out.

Psylocke ignored his taunt and spoke again.

"Listen I simply wish to speak with you about your powers, and try to help you with learning to

adjust to them. I'm not asking you to be a super hero. but We'd like to help you learn to control your

abilities." She said diplomatically, clutching her cape.

"I can control my powers. I don't need you or your brova to 'elp me." he said.

"I think you should leave." he shrugged and took off reappearing moments later with a small bat in his hand.

"Drat!" She thought hoping to avoid the obvious. "Why does this always happen to me?"

She tried to get into his head and calm him a bit, but his mind was like quicksilver, fluid and hard to latch onto.

He smiled as he felt her attempt. Then he charged quickly.


	2. Things get worse

In which the meeting goes predictably wrong and Richard Deeds has his own plans.

Even with all her experiences. She'd hated speedsters. Speedsters typically had one plan.  
"Take out the Telepath or the Mystic!"  
Seeing as how the ability to control one's actions and or mind can change a battle.  
They were targeted a lot.  
In regards to Psylocke whenever she went up against a Speedster, she always had a Colossus or a Captain Britain to stand between her and the foe.

She had no such help this day. The boy was fast, and she couldn't calm him fast enough to  
save herself. He leaped into the air brandishing his mini-bat at the taller, heavier woman.  
Psylocke attempted to step back and arched her back to avoid being struck in the face.  
But he was simply too quick. Although his blows were too weak to penetrate her costume.  
He struck her so often and with such rapidness that she became staggered by the many blows.  
She cried out and collapsed to the carpeted floor. Too stunned and shaken to do anything.

"Wimp!" Richard stated smiling looking down at his handy work.  
"RICHARD! What did you do?" His mother asked.  
"Dammit boy, why did you attack her? She came here to help you." His father managed.  
"I don't need her! I barely need you! But you have a house, and I'm still a kid." he retorted.

Richards father looked at the barely conscious woman and was about to make his way to her.  
"Leave her be. She'll be fine. Just a Lil shook up is all." The tween said glaring at his parents.  
That's when his father noticed something in his son's eyes.  
Richard hadn't always been a little barmy. He'd been a good kid, even after he discovered his  
powers a few months ago. He wasn't a warpie kid, but an actual mutant.

"Somethings wrong with Richard!" he whispered to his wife. "Something in his eyes. E's not right..."  
She looked at the prone form of the dazed heroine at her son. There was something off about. before she could blame herself for not noticing it earlier. Psylocke began to moan and stir.

She placed a hand on her head.  
"ohhh.. my head. What hit me?" She said groggily.  
"Psylocke! Somethings not right with him. He's got something going on. I can't say what it is!"  
His father called out."  
"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with me. I just don't want HER here." He said pointing the bat at Psylocke.

Psylocke pushed herself up and began to sit on her haunches. Then Richard charged again.

In which Psylocke simply tries to stand up and get her bearings...

Richard ran at the kneeling woman. Psylocke began to turn her head to look in his direction.  
The quickness of Richard was ephemeral. Quick and elusive. By the time she saw his blue sleepwear  
he was already upon her. He took the bat and struck her armoured head. Elizabeth collapsed back to  
the floor. Dizzy stars floating about and clouding her vision. She couldn't even think straight.  
She simply lay on the floor breathing hard...

Richards parents stood watching the whole thing. Which may have taken a total of five minutes.  
The Former X-woman was downed and slipping into darkness. Their son running about like a cackling barmy.  
"What do we do?" The father asked, "If an experienced heroine like Psylocke can't stop him, what can we do?"  
"We've got to do something, quickly while he's gone. I have a plan." the mother said.

She ran to the kitchen to the drawers and searched furiously for something.  
"He'll need a doctor after this but this should slow him enough." She said.  
"I'll check on Psylocke while you do this." he said looking to the fallen Telepath.

As he did so, his wife took the bag in her hand and began to toss tacks onto the floor.  
"I don't care how fast he is. Even he'll be stopped by physics." She whispered.  
As she tossed the tacks about her husband knelt next to Psylocke who had already begun to roll onto her  
stomach. Her armoured chest supporting her. as she crawled forward slightly.

"Are you okay? You took quite a few hits." he stammered taking her armoured shoulder.  
"In a moment," she said weakly. "Your son is quite strong for his age. He surprised me and wacked me  
silly. I've got to think of something to stop him."  
"Perhaps my wife can help." he said motioning to his wife furiously tossing tacks about.

Richard returned looking to wreck more havoc on the stunned woman. As Psylocke looked at him. He charged  
again. This time, however, the tacks helped slow his advance. Their uneven placement was impossible to avoid.  
"AGH! What the.. OUCH!" Richard called out stumbling to the ground.  
"This may be the only chance we get," Psylocke said lifting her head to look in his direction.

In Which Psylocke and the parents attempt to rally...

Psylocke now on her stomach attempted to concentrate on Richards mind. Even at a stand still, he was still exceedingly fast.

Now he was occupied with removing the tacks from his feet. Even though they slowed him down, he was removing several from his  
feet.

"I must somehow lock onto his mind. Calm him enough for his parents to wrap him up." She thought.

She focused all her energy on his head just as he pulled the last of the tacks from his feet. He felt her influencing him.

He was lucky that she had given up her ability to directly control another mind.

After being mentally dominated so many times by both friend and foe. She no longer wishes to

subject another to that form of treatment. To her, it was something that she, who values personal freedom  
would no longer deny to others. she had also given up access to her Psychic blasts, no longer wishing to  
inflict the mental harm upon another. By doing so however she had given up a large portion of her combat  
power.

But her ability to Psychically soothe another mind or to place calming illusions had helped her greatly over  
her return to adventuring. Her usual tactic was to try and soothe her foes mind. This would make them  
lethargic and slow. Then she could place an Illusion in their minds to placate them. Since she wasn't much  
of a threat to anyone physically. This gave her an edge, allowing help to arrive, or for a foe to be placed in  
a slumber. She'd hoped this is how it would go with Richard. But sometimes her plans didn't work out so  
well.

"We've got to delay him while she works on his mind." His father said.  
Taking up her husband's plan quickly, Richards mother called out to her son.  
"RICHARD! RICHARD! What is going on with you? Why won't you talk to us?" she called out.  
"Son, is it something at school? Are you being bullied? Please, we can help you!" he called out.

Richard felt Psylocke's influence growing but felt compelled to answer his parents. He allowed Psylocke  
full access without fighting.  
"HOW? By sticking tacks in my feet? Sending me with this costumed wimp to some school or camp?"  
he shouted.  
"Do you even know what's really going on with me? HUH?" he shouted. He turned to look at Psylocke still  
on the ground. Then he grinned.  
Psylocke had gotten full access to his mind, no longer hindered by his resistance or how fast his mind moved.  
"Good Lord!" She exclaimed in shock.  
For now, she fully understood the truth of the situation. With that  
Richard charged her yet again. He loved his play thing, she was well protected by that costume. But he didn't  
want to give up his "toy", not just yet.

Wakt!


	3. The Awful truth

In which the truth finally comes out.

Psylocke had been knocked around far too much to put up a further struggle.  
The nearly one sided fight had taken it's toll. The last blow was too much.  
"I...I yield child. No more." She said weakly rising to her knees. holding her head.  
She held her head downward, stars swimming about.

"That is not your son!" She thought cast into their minds. Concentrating she  
placed them in a calming mood before sending that knowledge. They needed to  
remain as calm as possible.

"Good mind witch, How does someone like you become a premier super-heroine?"  
he joked. Scoffing at his defeated foe.

"Not me boy?" Richards father asked in the Psychic Link.  
"Where is my son? How do you know this?" his mother asked thankful for being  
calmed, else she would have panicked.

"You win Richard. If you allow me to leave. I promise never to return." Psylocke said  
still a bit groggy. She removed her hood knowing it would make her vulnerable to that  
bat.

"Would you mind telling your "parents, what you did with their son?" She added.  
"Sure Psywimp!" He added.  
He didn't know the rule about villains leaving behind their desire to always monologue  
their diabolical plans.  
"Ever notice MUM and DA, that I'm always sleeping? That i'm always in these jammies?"  
he said moving away from Psylocke towards his parents.  
"It's because i'm a leech and a mimic. I have the power to leech away the abilities and skills  
of anyone I touch. I can also mimic their looks, and mannerism, gaining their memories as if  
they were my own."

"But there's a flaw," Psylocke began before Richard could finish.  
"Your eyes..." his father said.  
"Aye. They flicker when i'm about to revert to my normal self. I need rest to replenish my  
abilities. They only last for a half day." he smirked.  
"WHERE'S OUR BOY!" His mother shouted in exasperation.

"So impatient mum. I'm the fast one, not you!"  
"Richard" didn't notice Psylocke in deep concentration. Her plan adjusted, she had to keep  
playing possum a little longer. The impostor didn't know that she had subtly remained in his mind.  
learning that the real Richard was held hostage not far from the school. She used her  
Psychic Searching ability to find his location and status. he was fine, but drugged and dazed.  
She was able to make mental contact and inform the boy that he would soon be freed. however  
she would need his help. She could give him the mental boost needed to help her.

"He won't let me go Richard. He plans to use me in the same manner he's using you now."  
Psylocke told the boy. "I'm no match for him but you are. Can you do what I have in mind?"  
"Yes.. I think so!" he sent weakly.

"Your son is being used to keep these powers. I'm feeding off him in the same manner I plan  
to feed off this Jobbberific heroine. But if I don't charge up he'll awaken and I lose my powers."  
He said.  
The Deeds were thankful that their son was alive, but helpless in rescuing him. With Psylocke  
having been defeated, they didn't know what to do now.  
"Worry not I'd say." Psylocke sent. "I've not only been in contact with your son these last moments.  
But the Constabulary also. I have a plan to save us all, but you must do as I say!"  
They mentally agreed.

"I didn't wack you too hard did I Psylocke?" Richard said returning to her. "You're awfully quiet, no  
matter. This next hit will send you to lala land. Maybe you'll see Alice or that White Rabbit." he said.  
"I can't take another hit like that. What is it with you noddy Villains. Haven't you learned to NOT  
tell us heroes your dastardly plans?" She said with a slight but weak smile.  
"Hell why not. The Kid isn't here, and there's nothing you can.. aww shit!" he just realized he let  
his mind be read by a premier Telepath. Although not a threat physically. Psylocke has learned to  
be VERY tricky and cunning in the use of her abilities, and supposed weaknesses. They tended to  
Lull her foes into a false sense of security.

"You've yammered on for what, ten minutes now Marco Williams of Lowery road?" Psylocke said.  
Richard, Marco walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck of her hood tilting her face upwards.  
"What you do now won't matter in forty five seconds."  
"What the hell are you talking about? So what you know my plans. There's nothing you can do to stop  
me!" He said confidently.  
"NOW!" She mind sent to the parents. They both rushed in opposite directions. One towards the basement  
the other upstairs. Marco looked at each and gave chase. He didn't know why but he ran after them, forgetting  
about the remaining tacks. They slowed him enough for Elizabeth to make her attempt for the door.  
She hoped her timing was right. Marco turned to see Psylocke making for the door.  
"No you don't Psi-witch!" Marco said altering course and running on hurt feet. As he caught her she was  
almost to the door. Speed wasn't her thing on a good day. Especially as meaty as she was up top.

"OH!" she cried out as he grabbed her cape yanking her inches away from the doorknob. She smiled  
as he yanked her to the ground. She landed hard, grunting. But still smiling. Marco looked down at her  
and turned his head to the side, utterly confused. That's when he heard the noise. It sounded as if  
Thor was knocking on the front door. Then an Explosion of daylight and wood. Richards parents  
stopped their escape and turned to look. The door came flying directly at Marco. Striking him and sending  
him flying backwards.

"AAAGH!" he cried as he flew backwards hitting the wall behind him. Psylocke rolled over onto her stomach  
and with the help of the real Richard stood up.  
"Deft move child. What was that?" She asked quite curious.  
"You ever see that movie Transporter, where Statham ran and kicked the door?" Richard said smiling.  
"You did that?" Psylocke said smiling at her rescuer.  
"Yeah!" he said smiling shyly and blushing at her adding, "You've always been my favorite."  
"Why thank you. You're cute!" she said kissing his forehead.

"Noddy sonuvabitch!" They heard as Richards mother and father pounced on Marco. A foot and a punch  
sent him to dreamland. The door hurt him, and they finished him off. Psylocke used her calming powers  
to place him in a deep slumber.  
"He shant be waking anytime soon." Psylocke told them.  
"I'm impressed Psylocke. That plan was excellent." Richards father told her.  
"How did you time things so well?" His mother asked.  
"When I first mind linked with him, I could sense his fatigue. The Jammies were another indication." She said tugging  
on his shirt adding, "I too saw his eyes flicker as you did sir."  
"Once I got full access to his mind I gathered all I needed to know that he needed to rest. He'd only had maybe thirty  
minutes or so before he'd revert back to his normal size, and lost his powers. Once I found your son, I contacted the  
Constabulary who had an officer ready to assist me in case I needed help. I timed it so his fatigue would allow us to  
each attempt to run in opposing directions, since his attack on me drained even more of his energy. Thankfully  
this armour allowed me to be his bait. But your son and the door wasn't my idea."

"Yeah, that was mine." Richard stated laughing. " I've always wanted to jump kick a door.  
"We have insurance, they'll cover it." His mother said rubbing his hair.  
"Oh lookit!" His father said pointing at the now tied up Marco, who reverted to his older form. He was still a kid  
just a year or so older than Richard.

"Can you help him Psylocke?" The father asked.  
"I promise we'll try. I'd rather not have his memory of his powers blocked. But if we can't then he must be held  
to account for what he did here." She said.  
"Now Richard! let's chat about you shall we?"  
He looked up at his buxom idol, and smiled.


End file.
